Trouble in Mineville
by Sonicskrewdriver
Summary: A collection of stories based of the game Trouble in Mineville where you try to find out who the traitors are while the traitors hunt you. This game is on the Server Great for anyone who loves mystery, adventure, or just people killing each other (though technically they're video game characters not people) I suck at description The story is better than the summary


~Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft of the Hive MC server~

I could feel the blood course through my veins as I stood in the crowd of people. There were twenty-four of us including the detectives that had been hired to investigate this small city. Both ends of the city were blocked off, and there was a killer amount us. Any on of these people could be a traitor so I had to keep my guard up. I turned to Cierra who I had came here with as she leaned against the wall next to me. I could see her scanning the crowd for people who looked suspicious and then it hit me that even she could be a traitor. I tried to push that thought away as I walked forward to talk to one of the two detectives who were questioning all the people.

"What about her?" Cierra said pointing to a girl innocently looking around. I shrugged, she didn't look like the type but you never know.

"So what happens if you find a traitor?" Another's lady called from the crowd to the detective who revealed himself to be Detective Smith.

"Well here we don't have much if a choice," he sighed, "you must kill on sight."

As if on cue there was a scream from down the street and all of us ran to see what had happened. The only thing we found was a wooden stored stabbed into the chest of a man who was bleeding to death in the middle of the road. I glanced around but there was no one in sight and the twenty-three of us that were intact were all here.

"It was him!" A girl cried pointing to an awkward looking teenage boy standing in the corner. Angered by the death of the innocent she lunged towards him with a sword in her hand aimed for his heart but he dogged and fought back. The stone sword that he possessed easily countered each of her lunges and with one final thrust, he pierced the sword deep into her stomach and gutted her like a fish. Everyone watch horror as the boy pulled his sword out and finished the girl off by stabbing the blade through her throat.

The rest of the crowd didn't hesitate and before I could do anything about it, they had quite literally torn the boy to shreds. I stood before what remained of him, and couldn't even tell that it had once been a human being.

"He was innocent," one of the detectives sighed under his breath, "We aren't going to get anywhere by attacking each other. If we kill who ever we feel might even be slightly suspicious then we won't ever stand a chance." Everyone stood around awkwardly feeling terrible that they had just killed an innocent boy.

"There is a hotel in this town right?" One of the detectives asked, "we should all go spend the night there. We're easy prey out here in the night like this."

Smith lead us up the stairs and told us each to take a room but Cierra refused to leave my side, but I was reluctant to have her join me.

"Come on its not like I'm the traitor or anything," she joked but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Before she could say anything else I retired to my room for the night. I locked the door tight and crawled under the covers of the surprisingly comfy bed and did my best not to fall asleep, not that it was very hard. With all that had happened today and all that could happen tonight, I didn't want I risk it.

In the morning when I trudged out of my room sleepily there was already a crowd outside the room next to mine.

Cierra appeared behind me, "hey Cas, any idea what happened?" I shrugged and went closed to find out. They were crowded around a mutilated corpse of one of the innocents that had been found in the hotel bed. The traitor was picking us off one by one, if this continued there wouldn't be anyone left. The detectives cleared everyone away so they could investigate and left the seventeen of us outside to accuse each other.

"Where's that one older lady?" Cierra asked and we all went to her hotel room that had been bolted shut. After we kicked in the door we saw her laying peacefully asleep in her bed, until a girl Shannon noticed blood tricking from her neck.

"Someone slit her throat!" She screamed obviously disgusted. I watched uncomfortably as people started pointing bows and swords at each other in accusation. There was no way too tell who had done it unless the detectives got a report done on the bodies, and I didn't want any more people killing each other randomly. We all sat around glaring at each other for the next thirty minutes; each individual with a different idea of who the traitor might be.

_Woosh_. An arrow sized right by my head and hit the girl that had been sitting right next to me in the temple. Blood trickled from her wound as her limp body fell to the ground and another arrow pierced her in the eye. Smith walked out along with the other detective and declared that according to their report she had killed the first man, and had rightfully died, but I couldn't help feeling it was wrong.

After that had happened no one knew quite what to do. Some went searching for the iron sword, while other went raiding the shops for armor and weapons to keep safe. Cierra and I sat on top of a car and watched as all the people still alive scrambled about.

"So do you really think that's the end of it?" Cierra asked sharpening her stone sword.

"I honestly have no clue," I sighed. This had been a long two days so far and this day was barely half over.

_Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. _ Seven arrows flew from high up into a crowd of people standing around. I turned and looked just in time to see a flash of long blonde hair disappear from the direction that the arrows had come from. Of the seven people that were hit only three died and two were seriously injured and the other two escaped with just a scratch. Whoever shot those arrows must have known exactly where they wanted to hit or not that many people would have been injured. I was used to watching people die at this point but Cierra obviously wasn't she cringed and I saw Shannon eying her.

After the events of that day everyone knew that there was another traitor amount us, and I began to question how many of us there truly were. I was going to ask Cierra of she was but she had gone to visit the two who had been gravely injured and due to lack of medical supplies, died about an hour ago. Over the course of two days the traitors had managed to kill eleven of us, and now there were only thirteen of us left, and I'm still not sure how many of those are traitors.

That night I was sure to bolt the door extra tight just in case and I didn't even try to fight the sleep this time. By morning I learned that Smith had used the last of the detective sticks to locate the blonde girl that had shot all those innocents and killed her on the spot.

That day I decided to take a break from everything that had happened and went looking for the iron sword. At this point I saw that no one had found it so I figured it might be useful in the future. Apparently I was not the only one to have this same idea, because I saw a couple who found the iron sword and were parkouring their way up to it.

A greedy boy that obviously wasn't thinking, followed them up and murdered the girl on the spot once she obtained the sword. In rage her boyfriend drew his sword at the attacker and tried to get revenge. But as predicted the boy with the sword won the battle and thew the corpse of the boyfriend to the ground. I watched it splat on the ground and saw the detectives go after the boy. Before one of the detectives could reach the top of the parkour ladder, the boy thruster the iron sword into the detectives chest and he fell twenty feet and hit the ground.

Detective Smith climbed all the way up to where the boy who had just thrown his iron sword and stabbed him in the back and threw the boy off, just like the boy had done to all the corpses.

The eight of us that were left stood awkwardly in the street and this time they were set on finding the traitor before anything else happened.

"It was him!" One boy called.

"No it was him!" Said another. And with that another fight broke out. Everywhere I looked there were people stabbing each other and the ground was stained with blood. Organs flew everywhere and I barely had time to react as a boy flung himself towards me with a wooden sword. I had no choice but to fight back with my wooden sword. He swung at me legs but I jumped and smacked him in the forehead with the dull end of my sword and he fell backwards. Before I had a chance to finish him of Cierra cut me of and sliced his arms clean off and then finished him.

"Thanks," I panted wiping splattered blood off my arm. By the time detective Smith could end the fight two traitors and two innocent had died.

The girl Shannon who had been the first one attacked played the victim and it was obvious that she was lying but the detective bought it.

"Cierra started the fight Detective Smith! She lunged at me and gave me this." Shannon pulled back her sleeve to reveal a deep gash from a sword in her. Smith had had enough of death and he took the iron sword he had collected and attacked Cierra with it. I ran forward to help but Shannon tripped me and stabbed her sword through the sleeve of my shirt so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Enjoy the show," she smiled cruelly and turned just in time to see Cierra decapitate Smith. His head rolled over to Shannon's feet and she turned angrily toward Cierra.

"This was supposed to be your head," she screamed angrily and ran at Cierra with her sword. I struggled to get up but I had been pinned to the ground. I did my best to see what was happening but at the angle I was laying I couldn't see much. I used my own sword to pry the other one out and got up just in time to see the light in Cierra's eyes slowly go out. Shannon finished her off slowly and laughed the entire time. Shannon had just killed my friend and I wasn't going to stand for that.

"This is for Cierra!" I yelled angrily as I ran after Shannon. She made her was over to one of the shops and tried to escape up the stairs, but I was faster. I grabbed her and shoved her against the wall with my sword at her neck. Without giving her the chance to say anything else I slowly dragged my sword across her neck and watched her struggle as she lost blood and her ability to breathe. She began to choke on her own blood and I took my sword and ran it through her just under her ribs. I stepped back and watched as the girl died a slow painful death and I felt triumphant. Everyone else was dead, and I was the last traitor.

*If you want a story based in this game written, just post in the comments a character and an arena.*


End file.
